Analyzing Gravity Falls
by AngelPines
Summary: What's a dimension hopping girl to do with no mystery hunts and a lack of pencils due to a certain hyper twin? Why, run over my observations of every person I met this summer! Stan and Ford aren't around to see anything I write about them, so why not? If only Dipper and Mabel would stop interrupting me... post GFA and pre GFA 2.
1. Mabel

****Disclaimer:**** ** **I own Elaine and Gail. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch. Be wary, this will have spoilers for Gravity's Fallen Angel.**** ** **Any present tense is because of online journal entries. When actual speaking appears, it's happening in real life.****

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Edited: Sept. 2/18**

* * *

Shooting star: a bright, otherworldly object, usually a rock, soaring across the empty cosmos, lighting up the night sky for everyone.

Mabel Pines: a bright, crazy girl soaring across Gravity Falls, lighting up the town and most objects for all of the town and the fire department to see. Also known as Shooting Star to a certain dream demon. One can blame the zodiac for that nickname.

She had only ever set fire to a few things, to be honest. Microwave, radio, blender, another blender. Then there was the blender after that... she really shouldn't be putting the plastic dinosaurs in there all the time for her Mabel Juice. It gets expensive after a while.

She was a strange girl. She would meow herself to sleep after a nightmare, speaking from personal experience. I had found her doing such after the whole shrinking crystal debacle with Gideon. She can calm easily with a lullaby, and a good dose of nighttime snuggles.

Her stash of sweaters was a mystery I had yet to crack. Where she kept all of this yarn was beyond me. Plus, I never seem to see her knitting said clothing. I can recall that she knitted a new one for every day she was down there, from a past conversation. So then, how come I never see it happening in person? I've even asked Dipper at one point, but even he could not give an exact answer. He was just as confused as I was.

She is sweet, just like the lethal amount of sugar she ingests. She is almost always smiling, and has the most active imagination. Next to me, of course. But most things I imagine would drive most people insane in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"Maybe that's why Bill likes me so much." I paused, frowning. I did have a pretty unique mind. It was very beautiful, with its golden memory ponds and sprawling hills. I'd only ever seen it once, sadly, and that was when I came to the decision to remain with the Pines family after Ford's big arrival in Gravity Falls.

* * *

But she has her weaknesses, as everyone does. Mabel has a habit of guilt tripping her brother into giving up things he wanted, just so she could get her way. Thankfully, after the Sock Opera... thing... she had stopped acting like that. Well, I wouldn't say she was perfect, but it was an improvement. Finding a letter that came from the demon who apparently wanted to make Dipper's body commit suicide and saying if she would like to join her twin would scare anyone straight, don't you agree?

She also doesn't like it when people call her silly or stupid. Even if Pacifica never truly meant it, as she was constantly being pressured by her family, it still hurt her. She doesn't like being treated as just some little girl. Regardless of her personality, I could see a mature young woman buried underneath all of those sparkly sugarcoated layers.

I once heard her refer to me as her 'summer sister' to Dipper when I was out of the room. Maybe once, or twice. It was a very small occurrence. Still, it's a sweet thing. She reminds me so much of Gail, that I like to imagine she really is. What other normal girl would put up with having a hyper twelve year old destroy your face with make up?

And nails.

Hands AND feet.

… yeah, she has a bruise on her cheek for trying that. Hit her accidentally when she went for the eyes with the mascara.

Mistakes were made.

* * *

"Elaine? What are you doing?" I froze, and turned around in my wheeled chair to stare at Dipper in the doorway. He leaned against the frame of the open door, head tilted curiously.

"Uh… typing?" I gestured to my laptop, as if it was obvious. "I thought you were the one who said that I shouldn't be writing in my journal for a while?"

"Well, yeah, I did. But what are you doing?" He must've heard me narrating aloud. I apparently picked up said habit after hanging around him for so long. I didn't know exactly why; it helped keep me from being bored.

"Dipper; online entries." I motioned to the screen again. "I'm writing to my beloved people."

"What people? Wh-who are you even talking to?" He walked over to me, leaving the previously closed door open and leaned over my shoulder to look at the document.

"I thought we made it clear that I like to talk to myself a lot. I dunno, I find that imagining I'm writing to an audience makes it easier to write out my thoughts." Apparently, it's a common trait for this family. "Sort of like I'm writing a story. Ford seemed to do that with the journal, and I did it with my own, so why can't I do that here?" Not gonna lie, I'd seen him do it to with the third journal, and with Ford's as well. I never did read his entries until he gave me permission to though. Once we were certain we had no more secrets to tell each other, he had discussed some of his entries he made over the summer. Sadly, said journal was now lost to us in the Bottomless Pit, so he relied on memory. He still did a pretty good job, even without the exact handwriting.

"I… does Great Uncle Ford even know you've been writing about our summer on here?" Dipper asked, reading a few sentences. "And I thought you wrote about everyone already?"

"What Ford doesn't know won't hurt him, okay? Well... to an extent." Bill's secret was entirely different than me writing about him. Not like I was spilling his life's work out for all the world to see. "And I figured since my journal entries were from the start and middle of the summer, there was much to say now that it's all over. I had a lot more to talk about. Besides, he and Grunkle Stan are still on the boat in the Arctic, remember? How on earth would they find out?"

"I-"

"What are you two doing?" Mabel stood in the entryway, looking around before letting her eyes fall on us. "Another nerd thing?"

"Mabel? Alright, alright, everyone out! That's enough barging in for today." I pushed myself up from my chair, and grabbed Dipper's wrist. Time to go."

"But I-"

"Elaine!" Mabel protested, as Dipper was shoved past her and out into the hall. I didn't shove her out, but guided her away from my door enough to not let it hit her when I closed it.

"No buts! Out, out! You can interrupt me later when I'm finished!"

"Don't slam the door-!" Dipper cried as I shut it, managing to avoid having it slam and echo around the house. Huffing, I walked back to the seat, and cracked my knuckles before typing again. Was it harsh…? Yeah, a little. But I didn't like being interrupted when my thoughts were on the move. _Weird though… why didn't Mabel come in sooner?_

* * *

No privacy, I swear. Thank goodness the Pines had that spare room, or I'd have to bunk with them again. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I can only handle so much Mystery Kids in one sitting.

Anyways, where was I? Ah, yes.

Mabel: sweet, lovable, and practically the best sister-fill-in I've ever had. She'll never truly replace Gail. No one can. But Mabel does a pretty good job at it. Who else would make me sweaters with my favorite images on them, play rounds of karaoke with me, and give me guy advice?

I mean, Dipper certainly can't. We saw what happened with Wendy; but then I was thrown into her spot. Thank goodness I gave him relationship advice before the whole shape shifter thing happened and he told me his feelings. Nothing too awkward happened.

She was more open to my partnership with... him, though. Unlike Dipper, she didn't overly think too much into my deal. Poor Dipper, on the other hand, stressed over it to the point it played a role in him getting possessed by Bill. Shame she never gave up on that name she gave the possessed twin. And… shame she came up with a shipping name for me and her brother not too long before that.

* * *

"Dilaine… Mabel, can't you think of anything more clever?" I mused, chuckling at the random names she had decided on. Eh, they could've been worse. _Well, at least she doesn't know I was possessed by Bill too. I never want to hear that name I came up with again._ Billaine… what the heck was I thinking?

"It's better than Elipper, isn't it?"

"Mabel, OUT!" I shouted at her, seeing her brunette head sticking out from behind the corner of the opened door.

"But I am out. I'm still outside of the room, aren't I?" She asked.

"I blame Bill for teaching me about loop holes, and then for teaching you about them," I deadpanned, smacking myself on the forehead.

* * *

I also blame myself for teaching her about the various ships in my world, once I was certain there wouldn't be any harm from doing so. Thank goodness the kids didn't pressure me further on that topic, as I barely had even begun. From a boy who loved mystery novels, to Mabel with her romance stuff, both had enough knowledge to know that shipping got… a little crazy. Stan explaining how babies were made from a male's point of view to Mabel during the body swap incident scarred her from ever speaking about such ideas. Although, it does make great blackmail if her or Dipper mess up or annoy me.

But that's another for Mabel. Now… to figure out who to write about next.

* * *

I spotted said brunette in the reflection of my screen, watching me before adding, "I vote Waddles!"

"MABEL! OUT!"

* * *

 ** **Hey, everyone! This little group of one shots takes place after GFA, as Elaine is residing with Dipper and Mabel. If you've already started reading the main story, you've learned that Elaine has started writing online due to their insistence of stepping away from the journal Bill gave her as a bribe/gift.****

 ** **And what better way to get out all of her confused and frustrated feelings about everything than write about every person she ever met?****

 ** **Just a little thing to write in between updates on GFA. Something small, but something to do and get my mind off the impending scariness of university. If there's a certain character you'd like Elaine to talk about, let me know!****

 ** **Until next time!****

 ** **Angel****


	2. Pyronica

****Disclaimer: This chapter is requested from DannyPhantom619. I didn't expect many people checking it out, to be honest. This is just something random to do as Gravity's Fallen Angel is being worked on. But I'm glad you guys are liking it! Just like all the shorts that come out in between hiatuses, there's secrets and Easter eggs to be found.****

 ** **DannyPhantom619: Done!****

 ** **AGirl: She won't. She's tried.****

 ** **I own Elaine, not Gravity Falls!****

"Speaking"

 _ _Thinking__

 **Edited: Sept. 3/18**

* * *

First experience of the hot pink succubus? Um… can you spell awkward? A practically naked demon woman can have that effect on people. I mean, they-meaning the demons-all don't wear clothing… well, much clothing. Bill and a few of the other monsters wear hats and ties, and she has her stilettos and cape, but that's as far as it goes.

But she's more friendly than Bill, sometimes. She's pretty nice as most of his friends go. She's insulting to my species, but that went away after we hung out a few more times. Still called me fleshy though, not that I minded. I had been called worse.

She bonded with me from the start, right as I had sat down at that Nightmare Realm bar. Apparently, even though she could eat me whole without a second thought-which I had seen her do with Hectorgon in the Fearamid-she said it was nice to have another girl around. Regardless of what creature you are, female bonding is important.

* * *

"With a chest like that," I mumbled. "There's no hiding the fact that she's a girl." Bill was more confusing in what his gender was, but he seemed okay with me addressing him as a guy. I could everyone a guy, so… not much changed there.

I stopped for a moment, my mind drifting back to… that, and quickly shook my head. Fire, pain, and… such closeness to death and… "n-no. No. None of that. J-just… keep writing, Elaine. Get your mind off of that."

* * *

She was the one to tell me how much Bill-or the boss as she'd call him-watched me from his weirdness bubbles. She was the one who first introduced me to the fact Bill had a secret past that he kept to himself. All the monsters had one, apparently. From what Pyronica had mentioned during the first party, where Bill had gotten drunk and… uh… she said that they were all someone else before they ended up there. Either they turned to a life of sick enjoyment, torturing millions and destroying worlds, or they made a mistake that cost them dearly.

Pyronica was also the one who saw that Bill and I were liking each other more than friends far before we admitted our feelings. She even went and started a betting pool with some of the guys like Keyhole and Teeth! I found out about that when I returned for a visit during Stan's encounter with the hand witch, and saw Kryptos smugly accept all the drinks from the losing party.

He was hungover for a week, form what I've heard.

* * *

 _ _Cosmic sand. Why Bill had thought it was a good idea to let me try that as my first alcohol experience is beyond me. Pyronica laughed her head off while my throat was on fire on multiple levels.__ A rapid knocking sounded behind me, and I could hear a twin, possibly Mabel again, walk in.

"Who are you writing about now, Ellie?" I sighed, and looked at Mabel as she traveled up to me. __Knew it was her.__ "Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford?" Her arms were held behind her, and her normal entrance of skipping in with a grin was downplayed to a simple smile.

"None of the above," I replied, wondering about the change. When did that happen? "I'm writing about Pyronica." Guess it's all the females I knew first? Would Kat or Wendy come next then?

"Pyron-oh!" Her face lit up. "That pink flaming monster!" Mabel blinked, and gazed at my analysis. "Why are you writing about her?"

"It's not about whether they were human or monster, good or bad, Mabel," I explained, resting my hands together on my lap. "It's about how they had affected my growth at Gravity Falls. Yeah, most of it was psychologically damaging, but still." Only Ford knew about what had happened in the Fearamid… and that's how it's gonna stay, if it could be helped. Dipper reacted horribly when he found out about my deal, almost overacted with the dimension thing, and was in a fit when I almost was declared brain dead. If he knew about the assault… _yikes._ Dipper and Mabel; they could never comprehend what I went through. I had to go through so many sessions of therapy until I was back to semi-normal.

"So like how I grew as a person due to Pacifica's initial harsh treatment during Pioneer Day, and me obsessing over the puppet guy during the Bipper incident?" Mabel suggested, trying to understand my explanation.

"Exactly. Also, like when Dipper made that deal with Cipher, and when he first thought it was a great idea to stay there as Ford's apprentice," I continued. Mabel shuffled at that painful reminder, the topic still sensitive to her. True, we had since made up and apologized for it, but the girl still felt guilty over handing him the rift. _Was that it then?_ The reason for her strange change in her normal happy behavior? "You okay, kid?"

"I… I'm fine, Elaine," she said slowly, head now a little downcast. Forcing a smile as she brought it back up, she quickly hugged me and bounded back towards the door. "Have fun!" She closed my bedroom door, and I hummed in displeasure. __Liar,__ I thought. __Liar.__

I needed to talk about maybe doing a joint session in the future. Mabel might fight over the idea, but storing up these emotions doesn't lead to anything good. I know, I've been there. "Make a note of that for future use…"

* * *

Note to self: talk to Dipper about taking Mabel with me to therapy.

Regardless of Pyronica's… indecent nature, and biker chick personality, she's one of my closest female friends outside of my normal group. She was the one I would talk to when I needed to rant about Bill, because Asger and Kat can't understand EVERYTHING I'm going through. She does, she resides in the same dimension as him.

Even when Bill… hurt me… she tried to comfort me, despite the fact the demonic nacho overlord looked close to either murdering her for speaking to me, or murdering me for headbutting him in the eye.

That actually… had many mixed emotions. Anger, hatred, confusion… wait. I'm still talking about Pyronica, right?

* * *

It was hard. I was trying to write about people I met, but each time, other people slipped into my examination conclusions. __Perhaps… it's because there are so many stories that come to mind when I think of one specific person… or monster.__

I was also getting tired, as I ran a hand through my loose hair. Their parents had gone out for a date night, leaving me to look after Dipper and Mabel. Which meant a movie marathon and 3 bags of salt and vinegar chips before I came to write tonight's entry. Plus, the case of Pitt Cola sitting half opened next to me helped keep me awake.

"Then… we'll figure out who to write late… l… later… "

* * *

bnibeigttttttttttebwvwf

* * *

Dipper slowly opened the door to the older teen's room, and chuckled at the image that greeted him. Elaine's head was mashed against the keyboard, repeatedly pressing keys. Creeping up to her to avoid making any noise to wake her up, he moved her head to the desk, and saved and closed the document. "She can work on this tomorrow," he whispered, putting the laptop into sleep mode. "Hmmm…" Dipper paused, before reaching over to her bed and grabbed the dark blue blanket sitting folded at the end. Opening it up, he draped it around her shoulders and went back out of the room. Dipper smiled, and shook his head fondly. __Some things never change.__ _It was just like the dance Stan hosted. Even with everything that had happened to them, small things remained the same._ _ _Thank goodness for that.__ "Night, Elaine," he whispered, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 ** **Well, that's that!****

 ** **Hope you all like this one! If you want to see a certain person, let me know. Be warned though, Bill is the last chapter I'm putting on here. Have to save the best for last.****

 ** **Also had to come back when I realized that, since the ending of GFA showed a different ending than what these first few chapters are hinting at. Trust me, there's no forgiveness here with Bill.****

 ** **Until next time!****

 ** **Angel****


	3. Stan

****Disclaimer: So, I had managed to catch a small break in between classes, and have decided to write another chapter. I kept debating on who I wanted to talk about next, but eventually settled on Stan. It would've been Ford, but I couldn't spoil anything that far ahead yet. Give me a few more episodes into season two before I do that.****

 ** **Guest: Good order. I might try to follow it.****

 ** **I own Elaine!****

"Speaking"

 _ _Thinking__

 **Edited: Sept. 3/18**

* * *

Grunkle Stan. Also known as Stanley Pines or Stanford, if you didn't know the secret until three-fourths of the way through the show in my old dimension. The first guy I met when I woke up in Gravity Falls, and the last one I said goodbye to. Out of every person I had met that summer, Stan was definitely the most important and special to me. How many people can you say that would be willing to take an injured teen off the street, help them, and give them a roof over their heads and a family?

Back a couple months ago, when I explained to them where I came from… the dimension part, not the cartoon, Stan was the one to comfort me, and said that he and the twins would do whatever they could to get me back. He showed me the portal which he thought he and Ford might be able to use to get me home… only for Ford to dismantle it without Stan's knowledge.

I, on the other hand… wasn't. I was… at peace with Gravity Falls. After spending near two months with them at that point, I had no quarrel with staying. After all of the trouble, all of the craziness I had gone through with the Pines family, I knew I couldn't leave them. I couldn't leave the twins, or my squad, or Ford, or the man who let me stay with him even when I had nowhere else to go.

But yeah, Stan was one of the closest friends I've made over the summer. Who else would be willing to put up with the craziness that I supplied when Mabel was out with her friends? Ignoring the flour bombing me and Bill did, I behaved quite well. Keeping me calm, reassuring me that I was loved here, and telling me that the twins absolutely loved me before Dipper and Mabel found out about my deal with Bill…

I'm not entirely certain… but I think that was the point in my journey that I internally decided I was already home.

* * *

"Elaine, have you seen Mab-are you crying?" Dipper walked into the room once again, and I realized he was right. My cheeks were wet, and my eyes were more than likely red too.

"I-I'm fine, kid." I wiped my face, and forced a grin. "Just having a moment. I'm not sad, just… thinking how much I've fallen in love with this place." Dipper chuckled, and walked over to me. Enveloping me in a hug, I sniffed into his vest. He didn't have to hug me, really, but… I appreciated it. "I really love you dorks, you know that?"

"We know. You tell us almost every day," Dipper replied with a small laugh. Letting go, he narrowed his eyes, analyzing my face. What was he searching for this time? I wasn't hiding anything… okay, I wasn't hiding anything new. "Elaine, there's something else bothering you, is there?"

"Dipper… it-it's Mabel. Remember how Bill tricked her back in the woods?" He nodded slowly. "She feels guilty over it."

"She is? Wh-why didn't she tell me?" Dipper asked, shocked. Poor kid. His own sister didn't even tell him. And, compared to me, knowing that someone he always stood beside was keeping her feelings away from him must have hurt.

"Same reason I never told you about all my secrets. Either they were too dangerous, or because I didn't want sympathy and anyone worrying about me." I frowned, leaning forward in my seat. "Dippin' Dots, please talk to her, okay? You're her sister. You come first before me. Hearing you ask her would mean much more than it coming from me."

"A… alright, Elaine. Thanks for telling me." Dipper shook his head, and sighed. "I just wish she would've talked to me about this sooner. Did she tell Grunkle Stan or Ford about this?"

"No. She never told anyone. At least, that I'm aware of. I think in the heat of the moment, everyone was more concerned about Stan's memory and me being in the hospital." It took a few days for Stan's memory to repair itself with the dedication of Ford and the twins, and while they had their injuries fixed, no one had thought about the affects to the twins' mental states. Heck, Bill was seconds away from killing Mabel for no reason! Why did people think she would be fine!?

"I'm not surprised, all things considered. Talk to you later, Elaine." Dipper smiled, trying to shy away his concern for his sibling, and walked back out of the room. Once he closed the door, I exhaled loudly. __Mabel, why do you do this to yourself__? She's too much like me and Dipper, bottling up secrets and feelings. This family needed to learn to be more honest with each other.

Dipper and me got more closer when she had locked us in a closet and ended up fighting a monster. Maybe I should try that with him and Mabel next time we go to Gravity Falls?

"N… nah. Dipper would protest all the way there."

* * *

There were a few things that also stand out in my mind when I talk about Stan. Cheapskate being the more obvious one. Fearless. Brave. Little crude… okay, a lot crude.

Honestly, he was one of the few people responsible for most of the adult jokes in the cartoon, and he's close to being the most vulgar person in Gravity Falls. To think of some off the top of my head: wanting to give the hand witch the middle finger if he had his hands back-I was with Bill when this happend-adult magazines in his room with a pair of handcuffs that I PRAY came from his time in jail, and the infamous swear while the twins and I searched the tapes in his office.

Thank goodness Dipper stopped the tape before Stan could ruins their virgin ears. As if I haven't been close to doing so already when my emotions or annoyance spiked. Rubbing alcohol in open wounds, or otherwise.

Then there was the 'genius' idea of the hot air balloon that crushed the cherub as he was chasing down the kids, to try and get a younger audience at the Shack. Sure, the party worked, but he wanted to go even bigger. But STILL! I eat kids as the slogan!? Oh gosh, Stan. WHY!? Why do you have to try so hard to scar people when you can do it so easily without trying!?

If I jumped to the fearless part, and avoided thinking back on the previously mentioned incidents, we had the dinosaur. I clung to him while he wore Waddles on his chest and punched a pterodactyl in the face. Yeah, uh, not much more to be said with that one.

I can probably write an entire story on how messed up Stan is; being a convict and having multiple IDs helps add to that. But the few good things he's done overthrow everything. Giving up your memory of your entire life all for your family? For a town where not everyone loves you? For a girl, you never had to take in?

Stanley…

Thank you.

I-I need to do something, online journal. Be right back.

* * *

"Hey, Grunkle Stan?" I held the walkie-talkie to my ear, watching the speaker by my mouth. "It's Elaine."

"Hey, kiddo! Surprised to hear from you." Stan's voice was a little muffled on the other end, but that was only due to the long distance he and Ford were. "Hey, Sixer! Get over here! Girl's on the phone!"

"Elaine?" Ford's voice sounded as if he was further in the back, making me guess he was leaning over Stan to see the communication device he built. "Is that you?"

"You know any other sarcastic teens from other dimensions-wait. Don't answer that." I wasn't sure if he ran across Star and her lady-in-waiting that I briefly talked to at the dance as he jumped dimensions, but I wasn't even gonna bother wondering about that. _It's not important, anyway._ "How are things in the Arctic?"

"Cold. You expecting another answer?" Stan's sardonic reply made me grin. Man, I missed him. "There a reason you called, Elaine? Did the kids do something?"

"How are Dipper and Mabel?" Ford asked, putting in his own questions. "Is his journal coming along nicely?"

"I've been comparing my notes to what he could remember from this summer. He's been amazed by my analysis of everything in the town. Using my knowledge of my world and comparing it to your entries. He's impressed," I giggled. I couldn't write in my journal, but that didn't stop me from looking back through it to see how much things had changed. What had happened to shape me into this… paranoid and traumatized mess that would jump hurdles for Dipper and Mabel, and the adventures and information I had gained.

"I don't doubt it," Ford replied. I could hear the pleased smile in his voice, and gripped the walkie-talkie closer. "Your journal is very detailed in what you've learned this summer."

"Alright, alright. Knock it off you nerds," Stan interrupted us. "Kid, why'd you call?"

"Stan? Um, I-I just wanted to say… thank you. Thank you for taking me in, putting up with me. Just… thank you… for everything." He remained silent, and I wondered if I had accidentally hung up on him. It wasn't the first time. I had done it twice when I first started using it without Dipper's help.

"… you've been doing those online entries Mabel told me about, haven't you?"

"Yes…?" Stan chuckled, and I wondered what was so funny about doing so. What was so wrong about writing about people? Did he know it got me thinking on feelings and made me an emotional wreck? _I wouldn't put it past him. Stan catches on really quick._

"I already know you're thankful, Elaine. You don't have to tell me this. Hehe. Even though it means the world to know you feel that way." I smiled, and brushed another tear from my face. No sobbing, no. But I missed him. I-I missed both of them.

"I know, Grunkle Stan. It was nice to hear your voice." I smiled even bigger. I meant it. Because we had to keep the truth of Ford's existence a secret, we couldn't send pictures to each other. I only had the images in my journal from Bill, and the sound of their voices through a speaker to get that feeling of company. "Yours too, Grunkle Ford."

"Try to call again soon, Elaine. I want to talk to you more about how you're handling things," Ford added. "Is that a problem?"

"Uh…" I… didn't think so. "I'm okay with that, Ford." Somewhat. I didn't really like to… think about it, and I knew exactly what it was he meant by 'handling things'. "Bye, Ford. Bye Stan."

"Goodbye, Elaine." Ford's footsteps got quieter, and I knew Stan and I were alone again.

"Bye, kid. Remember, Elaine, try to cheer up. The kids and us don't like hearing or seeing you down." I actually laughed a little at that, and hugged the phone to my face. The speaker was pressed against my cheek, but I didn't care. It was the closest to a hug I could pull off.

"Okay, Stan. Bye… I love you."

"Hehehe. Love you too, you rascal."

* * *

 ** **Next time: Dipper.****

 ** **Angel****

 **… **that's it. I don't have anything else to say. Not everything I write ends in something funny or amusing (shrugs).****


	4. Dipper

****Disclaimer: Welcome to part 4!****

 ** **FrostyAngelWings: It's cute, isn't it?****

"Speaking"

 ** **Edited: Apr. 14/19****

* * *

Dipper. Also known as Mason. And also known as DIPPIN' DOTS!

Why is his nickname in caps? Because he's special, dang it! Dipper had been of the first few people I had met in town, right after Stan, Bill, Soos, and Wendy. Sure, despite his young age and… noodle-like arms, he had secured the title of being my best friend. While Cipher was number one in who I revealed everything to, Dipper came second. Hey, when you have someone who could read your thoughts, it was hard to keep things to yourself.

Actually, Asger and Kat knew about the cartoon-dimension thing before Dipper did, but that's beside the point.

When we first met, he didn't trust me. It wasn't until our first fight against Gideon, I believe, and the fall off the cliff, did he finally begin to see me as something other than just the girl Stan took off the street. I had shown so much caution around them, for I didn't want to get close. I'm certain it was during the convenience store adventure that he began to develop a crush on me. Drooled on his shoulder too, when I passed out on the ride there… whoops.

Of course, our friendship certainly had either our extreme funny moments, or our intense fights.

I've made it my mission to tease the heck out of him, all starting with the nickname I gifted him with. Unfortunately, just after gaining the Shack back... there was the bunker incident.

Yeah, not either of our finest moments. That entire day was a mess.

* * *

"Who are you writing about today?" I slammed my laptop's lid down, and threw my arms over it protectively. Dipper blinked at my actions, and turned to me with a suspicious look. __Whoops. Overacted again.__ "It's me, isn't it?"

I glanced at the electronic to him. "Uh… maybe?" I sighed, letting my arms fall to my sides and leaned back in the chair. "Why are you wondering?"

"N-no reason!" __Voice crack! He's lying.__ "Just curious, that's all. I heard yesterday you talking to Grunkle and Stan and Great Uncle Ford." I chuckled, and pulled down on Wendy's hat, covering his eyes. "Hey!"

"Yeah, I was talking to the Grunkles. I just… wanted to hear Stan's voice." My voice lowered, and I turned back to the laptop. "Is it wrong that I still can't get… those days, out of my head? That I still think, that I still dream about everything?"

"We all do, Elaine." Dipper leaned on the back of my chair, frowning. "Mabel finally opened up to me, telling me about her guilt for giving the rift to Bill. Her night terrors have slowed down since doing so, and should pass with time. Me? I still have trouble sleeping sometimes because I can't shake off the idea of having him pop up in my Mindscape." The word 'him' came out as a growl, filled with hatred and venom. Ford despised him, I could now only tolerate thinking about him, and Dipper got even more paranoid than I did whenever he was brought up. He pulled me back, and spun me around to face him. Reaching to his right shoulder, he pulled down his sleeve without hesitation.

An ugly red scar stretched from his back to his collarbone, showing the damage from the end of the summer done to him.

The aftereffects of having yourself blown up by Bill and almost having the building collapse on you.

"We're all traumatized in one way or another by Weirdmageddon, Elaine. I know that it hurt you more than anyone else, but you need to try and move on. If not for me, or Mabel, then at least for yourself." He pulled me into a hug, and I was shaking from his words. Dipper never showed off his wound. His parents never even knew about it. When we returned to their home, I took whatever pain medication that was supposed to be for me, being simple painkillers you could buy at a store, and loaned them to him. Dipper couldn't sleep comfortably without hurting. "Please, Elaine?"

"I… I'll try, Mason." He let go, smiling. "Thanks. And by the way, I hold no expense in what I write in this online journal-story." Dipper paled after he fixed his sleeve, and tugged at his collar.

"You, uh, mean like-?"

"Like all the teasing stuff I've done to you, your crush reveal, what happened in Stan's head." I crossed my arms, smirking. "I'm saying everything, kid. You have been warned!"

"… I'm only letting you do this because it's helping you cope." He made his way back out of my room, and glared at me. "Enjoy mocking me."

"It's my profession!" I saluted him, keeping a straight face. Dipper closed the door, and I whirled around to open the laptop again.

* * *

Dipper revealing his crush was more intense for him than it was for me. I had already known that his interest for Wendy had faded when he chose to accompany me back to the Mystery Shack to fix my ankle instead of hanging out with her at the pool. Still, the rest of that day went by pretty well. In fact, his confession strengthened our friendship, and we hadn't had any more problems like what we had in Stan's mind after that. Except for the portal thing, but that's understandable.

Now, moving onto Bill and Dipper again. He was the main cause of Dipper's anger towards me in Stan's head. He had revealed our deal in the most unconventional way. Dipper… he'd slapped my hand away. He had screamed at me that true friends never kept secrets like this from each other.

He said we were never even friends.

I-I had broke. Bill was the one to reach me first and calm me down, but Dipper's anger had greatly increased the demon's hatred of the Pines family. He showed no mercy in battling Soos and Mabel, and was even more twisted in making his deal with Dipper.

I was never there. But when I was cleaning up from the flour fight, Dipper had told me what Cipher had told him. Ripping out his tongue? Really Bill?

There was… so much more I could write about Dipper though, and how our friendship began to grow after the gnome fight, where he first didn't want anything to do with me. But when I think about it, the few other major things that come to mind happened after Ford entered the scene.

When Ford had hooked me up to the thought machine, Dipper and him saw all of the memories, good and bad, of my time with Bill. Ford was surprised at the rare times he showed kindness to me. He didn't believe it though, but he had told me while I was in the hospital that the demon seemed distracted after reviving him from his petrified state. How he never wanted any harm to come to me, even at the very end.

Ford also got a small smile at Bill and me chucking balloons of flour at the twins. Hard not to enjoy that.

The other time was when Dipper had visited me in the hospital. Mabel had stepped out of the room for a while to call Ford and check in. That visit went… well. Not his, no. No, I mean Ford's trip.

...

Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, Ford ought to be the next one I write. With him only showing up so late in the summer, the memories and experiences are much more fresh in my mind. There were… a lot of interesting ones.

* * *

 ** **So, Ford's next. That chapter might be a little far out though. We haven't even reached Not What he Seems in the main story yet, so coming up with ideas is going to be a little hard.****

 ** **Until next time!****

 ** **Angel****


	5. Ford

****Disclaimer: Well, I'm back, with another chapter in this random little group of one shots. Hard to believe the story this is branching off of is so huge.****

 ** **I also went and redid chapters 1 and 3, as now that I'm farther into season 2, some things were off canonically. Not anymore though! Now we're more on track.****

 ** **FrostyAngelWings: They are pretty sweet together. Y'know, when he's not doing questionable things to her body and mind.****

 ** **Nina EverBlade: Why can't he be both? Is there a difference?****

 ** **Former EMObillc: Bill is the last chapter after Ford. Thing is though, I don't want to do him until GFA is over. Saying anything now would be a MAJOR spoiler.****

 ** **I mean it though. No rushing into the Bill chapter until Weirdmageddon is over.****

"Speaking"

 **Edited: Sept. 3/18**

* * *

Ford Pines… wow. I've met a lot of adults in Gravity Falls-punched one in the face while I was at it-but Ford was certainly… heh, something else.

Stan, I saw as an uncle. He cheered me up, came up with the idea to use the portal to send me home, and didn't judge me at all when I told him about my concerns and problems. A silly uncle too, because there's no way Ford would've let the twins go vandalize the mayor's mansion and try and get them to counterfeit money at the early hours of the start of the summer.

Ford, though, he was almost like a-a father figure. A weird, slightly paranoid father, but a father all the same. He was hard to approach at first, as I was terrified as to what he would think of me because of my deal with Bill. But after screaming at each other, and being pressured to make peace, he began to warm up to me. Bit, by bit.

We talked about our adventures, different dimensions, and how I've picked up on some information and tales from the demon himself. He was cautious around me, not only because of how Bill kept in constant contact with me, but because how the kids and Stan warned him how sensitive I was.

And I… still am, unfortunately.

He was the first one I revealed the cartoon truth to, which had only come out because of being awoken due to a… lovely dream with rings of fire and cryptic images. He was shocked, and upset, but… but he was more accepting than Dipper was. Poor kid. It took a lot of explaining to get his head around the idea that millions of people have watched him in my dimension.

* * *

"Now that I think about it when it's said out loud… that's almost like stalking," I muttered, running that idea over in my head.

Dipper and Mabel were nowhere near me at the moment, so I could write and narrate out loud as I wished. He had dragged the girl aside, and were talking about that guilt problem I mentioned to him. While speaking to him helped slow down the bad dreams, they were planning on going to their parents together and asking about sending her with me to a few appointments. I could hear noise from their room on the other side of the wall, and knew it would be a rough but welcoming process. It would help them… although, I wished I could just say the truth to the parents about the painkillers and Dipper's scar. It… it would come up in the future, and I hoped not to be in the same room when that bombshell dropped.

"Okay, what else can I say about him?"

* * *

Ford's adventurous, even though his judgment isn't always the greatest. He got attacked by the cycloptopus because he was so excited about that board game Dipper brought down with him, and left nasty red marks where the suction cups clung to him.

It's funny when I tried to fix Stan and Ford's relationship, for the point of keeping Mabel and Dipper together, that Stan would try and fix my relationship with Ford as some weird revenge. Was it revenge? Or was it that, when compared to him, I would clam up and avoid the scientist like the plague? Well, the point is, I was awkwardly introduced to Ford, and to my confusion and delight, it seemed to work for everyone. Not just me, but also for Stan too. They could tolerate each other more than they would've without my company. Visiting him over the course of the election, we bonded over personal secrets and our tragic history. Even if my own wasn't as long as his was, it still was enough to keep up with him.

We had… become friends. Good friends.

I think after that… it was during my panic attack after Bill's visit in his mind, that something changed. It wasn't the change I noticed with Stan and having come to accept this dimension as my own. No, this was… different.

I hadn't know Ford for as long as I had with the others. He was still a stranger, but yet… yet, I went to him when I was scared. I could have stayed there, in my terrified state and try and force myself back to sleep, but I didn't. I got up, and went straight to his room. He comforted me, and let me sleep in his room while he gathered scrolls for his talk with the kids in the morning. He even left his jacket for me as a pillow!

Guess that's what led me to seeing him as… as a father.

I was essentially a younger, female him. All of the stuff I've gone through mirrors his story almost perfectly. He sees himself in me, and that's why we got along so well. I've been living with Dipper and Mabel for a few months so far, but I refuse to let myself get adopted, despite their parents saying they'd love me to fully join their family.

It's weird when you know one of those kids still has a crush on you.

I'm happy being like that. While Ford does fill that parental figure area that I sometimes need, I doubt I see myself getting adopted by anyone. I mean, I'm going to be 17 in a little over a month. Adult life is coming for me.

* * *

"Ah, adult life, here I come." I stuck my finger in my mouth, making a gagging noise. Laughing, I wiped the drool off on my jeans. "Hehe. Aw, I'm such a goofball."

* * *

Ford is caring, whether he knows this or not. He… I blame this on whatever he's experienced in those 30 years across the multiverse, but he ****knew**** what Bill did to me during Weirdmageddon.

I… broke down when I found out about that. He promised not to tell anybody, until I was ready to tell them myself. Which is why I refuse to mention it in this more public journal instead of my other larger entries. Stuff like that… it's best left unsaid.

Ford had visited me during my time in the hospital, and was the one to drive me back. By then, Stan's memory had fully recovered, and the Mystery Shack was fixed. He was the one to hand me my identification to let me live a peaceful life in this dimension, without fear of being hunted down. Truly, out of many of the people I met that summer, Ford was one of the greatest I've met.

I hope his Arctic adventure is going well.

* * *

"Hey, Ford." I help the walkie-talkie up to my ear, lying down in my bed. "How's it going?"

"Hello, Elaine. It's going quite well-Stanley, put down my crossbow!" A loud thud came from over the speaker, and I could've sworn I heard a glass shatter. "Just ignore that. How are you doing?"

"I've been better. I actually finished writing your entry in my online journals. This therapy idea's been working quite well. My night terrors have gone down a lot since I've started." Snuggling into my pillow, I rolled onto my side. Moonlight slipped through my window, and my curtains fluttered in the breeze. _Just like when… that necklace made a reappearance._ "Hey, Ford? You and Stan will be back before next summer, right?"

"Stan and I should be back before you three return to Gravity Falls. You are coming back, correct?" He sounded so anxious about the answer. I knew why though. After Bill… I seriously debated if I should go back again or not. I wanted to. Asger, Kat, Wendy; all my friends lived there, or returned there for the summer. But the memories… they hurt.

"Ford… I think if I want proper closure, I have to. Just because my sleeping has improved, that doesn't mean I've healed. If I want to put this all behind me, I have to return to Gravity Falls." I-I had to. We all did.

"Fair enough." His voice stopped for a moment, and I wondered if he was looking at whatever shattered due to the crossbow. "I need to get going, but call again once you're free." I smiled, hearing that last line. I probably called far more than Dipper and Mabel did, after I finally stopped pressing the wrong button mid-conversation, but that shouldn't surprise the three of us. "Goodnight, Elaine."

"Hehe. Goodnight, Ford."

* * *

 ** **If you haven't been reading the more current chapters of GFA, then this won't make as much sense. Though, I'm seriously looking to Bill's chapter.**** ** **We're almost there!****

 ** **Also, if anyone's wondering about this walkie-talkie thing, the last chapter of GFA holds that information. After all, this is a midquel… thing.****

 ** **Happy holidays, everyone!****

 ** **Angel****


	6. Bill

****Disclaimer: You know what I love? I love the fact that despite this being a series of random thoughts from Elaine about her friends, it's somehow gotten a fair amount of faves and followers. It's short, and simple, and not a huge amount of thought was thrown into this. I just… wrote, and tried to think about what she would say about them. After all of her experiences.****

 ** **Nina EverBlade: Some chapters just have more heartfelt than the others.****

 ** **Cynder: Well, the wait is OVER!****

 ** **Luckygurrl12: I don't think I'll do Asger or Kat. I'm focusing on the main characters. Pyronica was a request from a reader. While I wouldn't mind doing the other squad members, I have almost lost all motivation for this. The reason I haven't ended it yet was because it was Bill's chapter I had left. Not that I don't love this story, but it is time to move on to newer projects.****

 ** **Guest: Bill is a very sad character, when you really think about his past. A trillion years really can corrupt someone.****

 ** **Hourglass Cipher: This chapter is the last, and it made perfect sense to wait until GFA was all over to prevent spoiling anything.****

 ** **sashaxh: Well, there's only two chapters left. Since this story's chapters are relatively short, they're quick and easy to write up. However, I wanted to wait until we were right close to the very end before I posted the last chapter. Analyzing was a simple filler to help with the gap between the first and second summer.****

"Speaking"

 ** **Edited: Apr. 11/19****

* * *

His name was Bill Cipher.

The name triggers… a lot of weird and complicated emotions. Rage, hatred, sadness, despair… pity, and… happiness. Why there was happiness, was only because of those rare moments. Those odd, but… memorable times we had fun together.

From showing off his skills with piano-which, I will admit, I loved how he knew that song from an anime movie I loved as a kid-to being with me during conversations I wouldn't think I was ready for. To helping me with my panic attack after being bitten by the gremloblin, to throwing balloons filled with flour at the twins. You'd think that wouldn't work as well as it sounded, but we-meaning myself-had found balloons that were thin and old enough that broke apart when thrown at something.

The surprise date-if one could even call it that-at the Blood Moon Ball. He somehow got a dress for me to wear, and took me dancing. It wasn't like the first time we danced, when he was nearly intoxicated at that party in the Nightmare Realm and sang Hamilton. Even though his feet didn't touch the floor, he was smooth, and graceful.

Our meetings to discuss his plans, learning about different dimensions about himself and myself. Everything we did, he took the lead. Still, hanging around him, I grew more of a backbone. Not saying I didn't have one already, but it would fade into the background around someone as powerful as him. Chewing him out for giving Kat those nightmares that prevented her from achieving proper sleep, screaming at him for his plans for Dipper after the sock opera. And at the top of that list: finally getting the truth about his past. Ignoring the anger, and warnings, and choosing to get what was hidden from me since the start of the summer when I saw something… different, in what he put up in front of other people.

* * *

I glanced down at my hands over the keyboard, pausing from my thoughts. I wanted to keep quiet about this chapter, I did. It was much more personal than the others I've written, and I really didn't want Dipper and Mabel discovering what I wrote about him. About… us.

He liked the moment… because I admitted my feelings. Because I told him that just because he's a literal demon, didn't make him a monster. Yet. Yet everything he had done to me, and to the town, and to my family during Weirdmageddon showed quite clearly that Cipher was a unstable, and dangerous.

… the large gruesome scar on my side proved that.

* * *

Bill Cipher, sometime during his trillion years of existence after being dragged into the Nightmare Realm, turned into the demon I knew today. That… twisted, disturbing creature that lived inside that golden husk was the true Bill. The outside was just a cover. A sham.

Hmm… I do suppose there's more to that statement, than just appearances. Bill cried, when I finally got him to speak. Bill Cipher broke down, hugging me for dear life as a wall he had built so well over millenniums split apart, just enough for me to see through. I could still recall the damp feeling of tears on my flannel too. Why? Why did Bill go from his usual behavior, to that, to ready to kill everyone so easily?

Was it that thirst for power that drove him forward on his plan for this dimension? His immense pleasure in seeing others suffer, and withering in pain under his claws? Or… did he really just enjoy my company, and was lonely?

The dream demon was complicated. He always was. Even there, right at the very end… he seemed at… war with himself. Carrying my borderline comatose body through the Fearamid as he hunted down Dipper and Mabel, ready to slaughter them in front of Stan and Ford for his own sick satisfaction, he kept changing colors in his half-form. A combination of the dapper yellow triangle, and the muscular-slimy demon. And… when he had stabbed me, his arms were almost… trying to restrain himself. His other eyes, on the sides of his three dimensional head showed… regret. Hurt.

He, deep down, hated what he had done. In our last moments where his power finally drained itself from my mind, he admitted his wrongdoings. I… I'll admit that I was fine with that, though it was no doubt just empty words, but it bothered me with how his last few words were used.

I love you.

He… he tried to say it. Before those three words almost left him, Bill had said my name. The thing he hadn't addressed me as all summer. To him, I was always fleshbag, and kid, and Angel. Now though, I found Angel to be an… ironically painful nickname. Not that I didn't love the angel wings symbol that stuck with me, but the nickname was something I'd rather leave back in the Falls.

He thought that saying those three words, that everything would be fine. That… everything would go back to normal. But it wasn't how love worked. I-I thought that I loved him, but… I was blind-no. Not blind. More like… not seeing how dangerous, and how terrible of a pitfall I was digging myself into. My mission to get home led me to make that deal, and even when I decided to stay there at the far edge of that circle, I was pulled in. I ignored the signs, that were so clearly in front of me.

But the big question was, did I forgive him?

...

No.

No, I didn't. I couldn't. As much as he wanted for me to forgive him, it was impossible. He scarred my mind, and my body. My trust was shaken, and mistreated. I couldn't forget what he had done, and he knew that right up when he finally left my mind, leaving me struggling to heal from a toxic relationship. I couldn't forgive because of

* * *

I lifted my hands from the laptop using them to wipe at the steady stream of water that had begun to leak from my eyes. I-I couldn't even finish the chapter, huh? I was… an emotional wreck. A wreck when I had left Gravity Falls, and still was to this day. Even… even after three months of therapy. I just wanted it to stop. To have things… go back to the way they were.

But… but that would never happen. I couldn't just forget what happened last summer. I couldn't, and Dipper couldn't, and Mabel couldn't. No one could. No one could just… think it was all bad dream, and go on like things were safe. Like things were normal. Because Gravity Falls wasn't normal.

I… wasn't normal.

Whether or not I'd ever move past what he did to me depended on time. Everything depended on time, truthfully. How I felt at the end of the school year, once the school year ended, and… and whether or not I ended up back in Gravity Falls.

"Elaine! Come on! Mom's taking us to that trampoline park you kept raving about for the past week!" Mabel's excited voice rang out from under my bedroom door, followed by her rampant footsteps running down the hall and stairs.

 _ _Time. Love it, or hate it, all depended on me.__ "Heh... still not my mom, Mabel." I sighed deeply, taking steady breathes to calm myself. "Just keep waiting, Ellie," I whispered to myself. With a steady hand, I reached forward and closed the laptop's lid. "Things will get better."

They always did.

* * *

 ** **And thus marks the end of Analyzing Gravity Falls. This one was a long awaited chapter, especially since a lot of you have been wanting to see his chapter since Bill bit the dust. But now it's over, and in roughly two weeks, so is Gravity's Fallen Angel. A year and a half project finally wrapping up, and soon in a few weeks afterwards, the sequel commences.****

 ** **Thanks everyone who's been following this little thing, and to anyone who's been reading GFA too. Have a good one!****

 ** **Angel****


End file.
